Clank Hughes
Clank Hughes (Tek Hughes in the dub) makes his first appearance as a hacker from a war-wrecked planet, known as Forno, that hacked into the Dragon Bird and hijacked it only to be stopped by Captain Falcon. He then found a home at the Falcon House as its bookkeeper. The 9-room complex also houses Bart, Rick Wheeler, and Jack Levin. He later discovered many secrets because of his bravery and everlasting curiosity, including lost ruins from Sand Ocean, discovering a classic car during Rick's day off and named it the Dragon Ghost, while he was getting a drink late at night in the Falcon House he uncovered a vault that led to the Blue Falcon, and then he kept the secret of Burt's identity as Captain Falcon due to an injury in his arm left by Haruka Misaki/Miss Killer. He also made a site dedicating to the F-Zero pilots, including Rick. He's known to be very resilient even in the toughest times. He had lost his father, Roy Hughes, twice: one was during an infiltration of a space port overrun by pirates and Zoda, and another was when he, as the Mighty Gazelle, sacrificed himself after protecting him from an attack led by Zoda. Clank also went through the loss of Captain Falcon after he gave up his life by using the Falcon Punch which sent him and Black Shadow into the Dark Reactor Core. In Lap 42, Bart said he's born on July 28, which happens to be the same as Rick's. His blood type is O, much like Jack's and Zoda's. He also loves to eat curry, and Bart stated that he happens to like a girl. In 2207, he finally became the pilot of the Dragon Bird, and revamped it as the Dragon Bird EX, while Rick was using the Blue Falcon GT. Roy Hughes was a human again by that time. Ikran's F-Zero timeline Clank Hughes functioned as a kid hero and a promising successor to Dr. Theodore Clash. He and Burt were worried on receiving connections from Rick and the Task Force, hence Tinsel Steelus started her odyssey. He was able to re-tweak the machines into their original settings after they were rescued from Dark Million; even when he had to replace parts of the Dark Star Dragon with Rick's old, though enhanced, Dragon Ghost. He soon reunited with his long, lost father, Roy Hughes, as the Mighty Gazelle. Then, several months after Deathborn was destroyed, he became a junior member of the Galaxy Platoon as well as enlist in a prestigious academy devoted to future F-Zero pilots and technology experts at a young age. He also seems to have a close rivalry with Digi-Boy and a close friend to Alias. Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Child Prodigies Category:Kid Heroes Category:Engineer Category:Mechanics Category:Hackers Category:Humans Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters from the Future Category:Team heroes Category:Pilots Category:Tech Users Category:Computer Geeks Category:Supporting Characters Category:Son of Hero Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Amy Birnbaum Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline Category:Heroic Magnificent Bastards Category:Heroic Genius Category:Science Heroes Category:Scientists